


Scent

by ThatRandomSomnia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, No Smut, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomSomnia/pseuds/ThatRandomSomnia
Summary: 'Omegaverse nesting fic! Can be fluff or smut!'My little entry for the SFFallingIntoPrompts - !
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150
Collections: Starker Festivals Falling Into Prompts





	Scent

Peter has a very soft scent, to say the least.

It is common and expected for him to let out a soft scent. He is an omega, after all. Scents for omegas usually vary from one O to another. Due to their rarity, it isn’t unlikely for other omegas to not share the same scent. Some omegas have a citrusy scent, and spicy is highly rare. Soft and calming scents is the most common for all omegas. So to say that Peter has one of the softest scents out there would be completely ludicrous, but it isn’t a lie either.

The whole Avengers already has admitted how him just being in the room as them can magically calm and bring a smile to anyone’s face, though the team does stop him from threatening criminals, just for the sole reason that the sweet omega might end up calming them without meaning to.

To summarize, Peter’s scent is incredibly soft, motherly even. He could make anyone fall in love with him, may it be his scent or his charmingly cute personality, so it wasn’t a surprise when the team heard that Morgan warmed up to Peter so fast.

What can they say? Peter is lovable. His charm, the friendly aura that surrounds him, and his soft scent are very deadly weapons, and Tony Stark, his boyfriend, is one of its victims.

Tony is weak to Peter’s scent, well, weak is an understatement. Every time Peter’s around, he can’t help but stick close to Peter and forcefully stop himself from hugging or cuddling this adorably angelic omega, whisper sweet things to his ears and pamper him with food and gifts that he oh so deserves, and more.

Today, though, is not the case.

You see, Peter was going to go to Ned’s house and have a movie marathon with him to make up for lost time, though they’ve only been apart for a couple of months and Ned was just around town due to his advanced Christmas break (courtesy to his campus starting school too early than usual). Peter still has his classes, so he was planning on heading straight to Ned’s after the day, instead of heading back to the tower like usual, and Tony can’t deny his request.

The older man is very much aware of the fact that cuddling him in public is going to end up in the media for a very long time, but that doesn’t mean he can’t hug or place his arm around Peter whatever chance he could get. The rejection to hugs in public is very rare but when that does happen, Tony doesn’t take it to heart. After all, he does get cuddles and kisses right after an event, away from the public’s eye, of course.

The alpha does appreciate the omega speaking his mind out and him wanting to hang out with his friends instead of getting cooped up in the lab with him 24/7 (though Peter would constantly remind Tony that he likes hanging out in the lab with him, and always ends it with a little kiss on the cheek), but that doesn’t stop him from feeling a little bad for making the omega feel like he needs to be here at all times, and sad that he can’t cuddle with Peter today.

Peter gently giggled at that, and gave him a hug and a sweet kiss, telling him that he’ll be back by 8 PM with more kisses and a lot of cuddles. Tony, not going against that idea, did ease up and offered his boyfriend a ride to his campus today, which he gladly accepted.

When they arrived to the campus, Peter reminded Tony that Morgan won’t be around after school either (because she would be hanging out with Pepper), so his alpha should probably do something to occupy himself for a bit, maybe go to one of his SI conferences while he’s at it, which made Tony look at Peter, deadpanned, and replied with a simple “No.”

This made Peter laugh. After the omega gave him his goodbye kiss, he left the car and waved, already walking in. When Peter was gone from the alpha’s vision, he drove off back to the tower.

\---

It was around 4 when Tony looked up from what he was working on and realized Morgan just got back from her school and her little trip around town with “disguised” Pepper. Tony gave them a smile and stood up from his chair. The alpha started to approach the two.

“Daddy!” Morgan yelled, running up to her father at full speed with arms open. Tony kneeled down and accepted the incoming hug, and proceeded to bring Morgan into his arms.

“Morgan wasn’t that hyper, was she?” The man asked while adjusting Morgan’s position. Pepper sighed, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed. She looked back at Tony with a smirk, “She was hyper. Not anymore though.”

Morgan wrapped her legs around Tony’s waist and laid her head down on his shoulder, humming a little tune. Tony chuckled and smirked.

“I figured. Morguna over here-” Tony ruffled Morgan’s hair, which made her whine in protest, “-is too hyper for her own good.”

“I agree,” Pepper replied with a genuine smile, “-but she is a great kid.”

Tony looked back at Pepper, and softly smiled, slightly leaning his head on Morgan’s. “Yeah... she is.”

The two talked about Morgan’s school and if she needed anything. They started talking about Peter and what he and Tony have been up to recently, until Morgan wiggled and adjusted her sitting position.

Tony noticed this and the alpha readjusted Morgan’s sitting position, taking this as a sign that they should keep going. They both bid their farewells and went on their separate ways.

Tony continued to walk to the couch when Morgan asked, “Can we watch a movie, daddy?”

“Sure thing, sweetie. Wanna head to the kitchen instead?” Tony offered, glancing at Morgan as he walked. hugging him like a koala, and proceeded to put her on the counter. Tony opened the fridge, checking if there is anything they can snack on, while Morgan sat down on the corner, kicking her feet up while humming the same tune.

The two had their dinner and after a couple of hours after, Tony tucked Morgan to bed, kissing her head and turning on the nightlight, while saying goodnight. He turned the lights off and closed the door behind him.

He walked to his room, thinking.

Tony didn’t realize that he was walking to Peter’s room instead of his, and he only realized this when he opened the door and was greeted with Peter’s scent.

Tony already got Morgan to bed, but Peter still wasn’t there.

_‘Peter’s not back yet... He should be home by now. It’s past 8 and he still isn’t around. Oh god, what if he did get kidnapped for real? I should-’_ Tony stopped walking for a moment and stopped his thoughts before it goes too far, _‘No. Peter can take care of himself. He’s a grown man who fought crime ever since he was fourteen. He can handle himself. He has the suit, after all. He’s tough.’_

The alpha stood by the doorway, trying to get himself to get out of the room but failed. Tony approached the nest, and lied there, staring at the ceiling blankly before he rolled over and hugged one of the pillows, taking a huge breath, catching a whiff of that familiar, calming scent once more.

Peter’s scent.

Tony lied there, buried by tons and tons of pillows and blankets, surrounded by the calming scent of his boyfriend, lulling him to sleep. Eventually, he found himself slowly dozing off, already seeing a dream form.

The alpha lied there, softly sleeping, surrounded by his omega’s calming scent.

A couple of hours later, Tony felt a weight on his side and heard a little voice murmur something that he can’t pick up due to the blankets. The owner of the small voice shifted and repositioned themself, ending up with them laying down on Tony.

The alpha moved from his position, stirring awake, making the person on top of him let out a squeak and move away. He looked up only to see the light coming out for the door and a small silhouette. HIs vision cleared for a couple of seconds, before he got to recognize who was standing in front of him.

“Morgan?” Tony asked groggily, while rubbing his eyes, “What are you doing up so late?”

Morgan, frozen in place, looked up with wide eyes, hugging her stuffed teddy bear tightly, before she calmed down and responded, ”I had a nightmare...”

“Oh sweetie...” Tony untangled himself from the blankets and stood up from Peter’s nest, bringing Morgan into a warm embrace.

“That’s okay. Daddy’s here.” Tony calmly caressed Morgan’s head as she hugged him tightly. “You wanna sleep here instead? I’ll make sure to keep the monsters away.”

“Really?” Morgan looked up to Tony, confused and surprised, “You’ll do that...for me?”

The man smiled back.  
“Of course,” Tony kissed Morgan’s forehead, “Anything for you, my princess. I’ll protect you, I promise. Daddy’s here.”

They stayed there for a little bit before Tony let go of Morgan, and proceeded to move the pillows and the blankets, clearing out some space for his daughter. He lied down on his spot of the nest, and looked back at Morgan.

“You can sleep here,” Tony pats the open space beside him, “It’s comfy.”

Morgan moved to the open spot and immediately hugged her father, which caught Tony off-guard, before smiling softly and hugging back.

The two cuddled there in the nest, surrounded by the comforting and soft scent of Peter. Surrounded by fluffy blankets and soft pillows while Peter’s scent brought the two in a gentle embrace, lulling and bringing the two to sleep.

It worked, of course. Tony was slightly getting tired when he heard Morgan give out a soft yawn before curling up in position, now closer to Tony.

“Goodnight, Daddy.” Morgan said softly, slowly drifting off to sleep, “I love you.”

Tony looked back at Morgan, already falling asleep, and he was speechless. His heart slowly filled up with longing and love that he can’t seem to express in words.

“Goodnight, Morgan.” Tony said, hugging her tight, stopping himself from tearing up. “I love you too. Always will.”

\---

Ned and him got too invested in their movie marathon, to say the least. Peter thought it was still 7 PM until Ned mentioned that the clock in the hall doesn’t actually work, making Peter speechless and check his phone for the correct time. His phone was dead.

The omega asked the beta for the time, instead, and he replied.

Half past nine. 9:30.

Peter was late.

That was when Peter had to excuse himself and hurried out the door, apologizing profusely and explaining his situation. Ned understood and laughed it off, and helped out his best friend in looking for his stuff.

The two bid each other goodbye and goodnight before Peter started heading out of the house, into an alleyway to suit up, and swung his way to the tower.

Some time later, Peter arrived at the tower unnoticed to the public’s eye. The omega slowly and gently went in through the window, making FRIDAY greet him.

“Hey FRI.” Peter greeted back with a smile, “Can you bring down the lights for a bit, please?” He asked, making the AI respond with, “Of course, Peter.”

The lights in the room slowly dimmed down, “Thanks, FRIDAY.” Peter said, as he took off the suit and changed into his clothes again. Once he got back in his clothes again, he requested for FRIDAY to bring the lights up a little bit.

Peter continued to fold the suit as the lights slowly went up. The omega placed his backpack on the side and continued to walk around the tower. He went into the kitchen, only to see no one, which was strange. He glanced at the couch, and there was no one.

“FRIDAY?” Peter called out, eyes still at the couch. The AI responded. “Tony and Morgan are here in this tower, right?” He asked.

The AI said yes, which confused Peter. Peter thanked FRIDAY and proceeded to head to Tony’s room, opening the door, only to find an empty bed.

“Where could they be...” Peter muttered to himself, wondering. He looked through the hall, only for his gaze to lock on a familiar door.

‘My room, perhaps?’ He wondered, and proceeded to quietly approach his room. The omega could hear slow breathing coming from his room, which added up to his guess that they were there.

Peter slowly opened the door, and looked at his nest, only to find a big pile of pillows and blankets. Peter, confused, turned on the light slightly, and yep. It’s a pile of pillows and blankets. Peter didn’t leave that many things in his nest, so the big pile confused him to bits. He can still hear breathing, and it was evident it was coming from the pile.

“Tony? Morgan?” Peter called out, hand still on the door, looking at the pile confused. His spidey senses were telling him there were no threats, so Peter didn’t think of the pile as a threat, but rather a confusing situation.

The pile moved, and with it, a head popped out of the pile, revealing Morgan.

Morgan’s eyes shone with surprise and joy, “Papa!” She exclaimed as she quickly left the pile, tackling her Papa with a hug. “I missed you!”

Peter giggled, “I missed you too, munchkin.” Peter gave Morgan a kiss on her forehead before looking at her, with a raised eyebrow, “What were you doing in my nest?”

“I had a nightmare,” Morgan said, making Peter worry, “But it’s okay now! Daddy helped me and he protected my dreams from the monsters!”

Morgan smiled back at Peter, and the omega smiled back, head tilted to the side, amused and confused.

‘Daddy? That’s Tony.’ He thought, ‘Tony helped Morgan so he would be...’

Peter looked at the pile, and asked “Daddy, you say?” Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

Suddenly, the pile in Peter’s nest moved, and the person underneath the pile moved the pillows and looked up, revealing Peter’s alpha. Tony.

“Morgan? What’s with all the ruckus?” Tony asked, groggily, not noticing Peter standing there. His eyes slowly adjusted to the change of the room. Jesus. Why did Morgan turn on the lights in the first place?

“Why are the lights o-” Tony stopped saying anything as his vision cleared, only to reveal Peter, standing there with a smirk on his face, and Morgan hugging him at the doorway. The alpha froze in position, staring at Peter’s warm chocolate brown eyes in fear.

He slept in Peter’s nest. Peter’s hecking nest, and the owner of that nest is standing by the doorway, smirking at him with this cute head tilt.

Tony hasn’t felt more awake than he is now. Caught in his boyfriend’s nest by said boyfriend. How embarrassing.

“So what were you doing here?” Peter asked, smirking and staring at Tony, the love of his life, in pure amusement and love. Tony’s brain lagged out before responding.

“I know what you’re going to say, so just spare me the lecture by tomorrow. But I’m really really sorry, Pete. I can expla-”

Tony was cut off by Peter’s lips on his. Those soft lips on his and that sweet smell surrounding him can’t be anywhere near softer than Tony’s heart in the moment. Tony slowly kissed back and closed his eyes, his hand on Peter’s.

Peter parted away from Tony, looking at his alpha’s shocked eyes and smiled, “Well, that’s one way to stop you from talking.”

Tony sat there, confused and was still catching up, but his mind can’t cooperate with that soft scent surrounding him and the owner looking at him with a loving gaze. “You’re not in trouble, just so you know.” Peter said, with a smile on his face, “And you can come over my nest anytime, alpha.”

Tony sat there in silence, before bringing Peter into a kiss. Peter kissed back.

Morgan decided to speak up, annoyed, “Are you done kissing now?”

The couple parted and looked back to see Morgan, hiding her eyes with her hands. The two laughed and Peter spoke up, “You can look now. Come here, sweetie.”

Morgan looked back at them, only to see the both of them, smiling back at her, with Tony patting the space on the nest and Peter opening his arms for her. Morgan smiled and jumped to the bed, accepting Peter’s hug and letting Tony hug her as well.

The three hugged and cuddled on the nest, surrounded by pillows, blankets, and that soft familiar scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say that this is my first time posting a fic in AO3. I hope this is good enough- and I hope I did the prompt some justice on this one!
> 
> If you did end up liking this, thank you so much! It really means a lot to me!


End file.
